


Playing at War

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste spending time with Laurent, Card Games, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auguste and Laurent play a card game the night before Marlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing at War

**Author's Note:**

> Technically in War, only the terms "battle" and "war" are used, but I decided to change it up a bit to make it more poetic? More equivalent to actual war? So, here are the terms I used, with an explanation:  
> Aces are the highest cards, 2s the lowest (2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 J Q K A)  
>  **skirmish (battle in "official" rules)** \- each player flips one card; the player with the highest card wins  
>  **battle (war in "official" rules)** \- occurs when players flip over the same card (i.e. 8); each player then lays three cards face-down; the cards are then flipped over one at a time; the player with the most high cards wins (apparently this isn't how it works in the "official" rules, but that's what I grew up with, so...)  
>  **war** \- the overall game

Tomorrow. Laurent could hardly believe the day was already here. Tomorrow, the Veretian army would leave the safety of the fort, Marlas, and face the Akielons on the field. The battle would determine the fate of Delfeur.

But tonight, they were all safe in the fort.

Laurent waited in Auguste’s room for his brother to return from some meeting or another. Laurent was still too young to be allowed to attend most meetings about the war, or any other important affairs, for that matter. In fact, for the most part, he was only allowed to attend festivals where his presence as a Prince was required. That would change in just a little over a year now.

Finally, Auguste entered his room. He must not have been expecting Laurent, if the shock writ on his face was anything to go by. But he still managed a smile for his baby brother. “It’s late, Laurent. I thought you would have gone to sleep by now.”

Laurent admitted, “I tried. It’s hard to sleep when your father and brother are leaving the safety of an impregnable fort to fight a battle on an open field.”

Auguste sighed. “I know. I’m not fond of the plan either, but Father is convinced.”

Laurent grabbed a deck of cards and sat at the table. “So I thought we could play war, just like old times.”

“That could take awhile, and I should be well-rested for tomorrow.”

“But Auguste! You’re going off to fight tomorrow! What if-” Laurent cut himself off and looked disgusted, as if the mere thought of Auguste not returning revolted him.

Auguste caved. “You’re right. I should spend time with my little brother tonight.” He sat down across from Laurent.

“I’m not little anymore, you know.”

“I know, you’re almost fourteen now. But you’ll always be little to me.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Just wait. Soon I’m going to get so tall.”

Auguste laughed. “I know; I can’t wait to see just how tall you get. Anyway, if we’re going to play war, we should start now.”

Laurent beamed and shuffled the cards a few times before splitting them evenly between the two of them. Then the game started in earnest.

At first, Laurent thought the first pass through their decks was going to be full of uneventful skirmishes, which he and Auguste were both winning a lot of. But then, suddenly, they both played an 8, which led to a battle involving their next three cards. Laurent was hoping to win the battle, especially after the first two cards they each flipped proved either of them could win it. But with the flip of their last cards, Auguste won the battle. Laurent pouted, but continued with the game anyway.

There was not another battle until they were well into the second pass through their decks. This time, Auguste won the battle outright, and continued to win more and more of the skirmishes. It was only because of the high cards Laurent had – two of the aces and several face cards – that he was able to maintain a deck, though it was much smaller now. More and more battles occurred as they continued, which Laurent only won a couple of. He grew increasingly frustrated as his deck grew so small that he would pass through it several times before Auguste completed a pass through his.

Eventually, they reached a point where Laurent lost cards as fast as he gained them. He kept playing, still hoping he would make a comeback and win the game.

The game dragged on as Laurent shuffled through the same two or three or _maybe_ four or more cards. He thought, just briefly, of surrendering, but where was the fun in that? And what was the point, when it was just a game with no stakes?

They kept at it until, eventually, Auguste won.

“You cheated,” Laurent said, pouting and sounding childishly accusatory.

Auguste smiled. “I didn’t cheat. This is the one card game that is absolutely, truly random. We both had an equal chance of winning.”

“Okay. Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course. I’m going to change now, if you want to get settled.”

“Yes.” Laurent got up and put the cards away. He settled down in Auguste’s bed as Auguste disappeared behind the screen to change. With no one here to attend him, it took a bit longer than usual, but soon enough, Auguste was joining Laurent in the big bed.

Auguste snuffed out the last of the candles, shrouding the room in darkness. “Good night, Laurent.”

“Good night, Auguste.”

Laurent thought again of the battle tomorrow, which would surely bring an end to this war for Delfeur. If only war was as simple as playing a game of cards. If only war did not result in lives lost. But, Laurent supposed, in some ways the game was a metaphor for real war.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://graniteaire.tumblr.com)!


End file.
